When Worlds Collide
by Xman321
Summary: 16 year old Xavier Paris was just an ordinary kid with a guilty crush on Tron Bonne. But his life turns upside down when the Air Pirate somehow ends up in his house!


_30th Century, Un-named Island_

Tron Bonne, the only daughter in the Bonne family of air pirates, was working on yet another rocket ship. She'd lost count of how many she and Roll Casket had made, but this was the first time she was working on the Rocket without her. "This is gonna be the one!" The air pirate thought to herself, "This ones gonna work, and once I save Megaman Volnutt, he'll just have to take me over Roll!". Tron smiled at the thought.

Despite not having Roll to "help" her, Tron wasn't quite alone, as she had her army of 41 "Servbots" to assist her. "#22!" Tron yelled to the 22nd servbot, "Get me some more materials out of the storage area in the Gessleshaft!" The tiny yellow robot grinned, "Yes Miss Tron!", it said as it rushed into the giant green plane like vehicle. The Gessleshaft had been destroyed a while ago, but in the time since Megaman got stuck on the moon, Tron managed to rebuild it.

#22 returned, carrying a box of metal planks. "Here you go, Miss Tron.", The Servbot laid down the box next to the half finished rocket. Tron thanked #22, and continued to work on the rocket. As Tron continued to work, she went into a daze, almost a day dream...while a small noise is being admitted by the rocket...

_21st Century, New York, New York_

Xavier Paris had just returned from another boring day at school. Today was Thursday, meaning he just had one more day to go before the weekend. "Mom, I'm home!" Xavier yells to his mother. "Great! How was School?" Said his mom.

"Dull, as always" Xavier replied.

"All right then, I'll leave you alone. We're having Pasta for dinner, ok?"

"Sweet! Thanks mom!"

Xavier went in his room, and closed the door. He dropped his backpack, and went to lay on his bed. He could do his homework later, for now, he wanted to rest.

Xavier Paris was a 16 year old boy, who lived with his mom. His mother and father got divorced pretty early in his age, and he doesn't even remember his father that much. It's mostly been him and his mother. He's a bit of a nerd, though that's more of a complement, as he doesn't really have an obsession. He likes Video Games quite a bit though. If he had an "obsession", though, it would be with a girl from one of his favorite Video Games, Megaman Legends.

Tron Bonne...he wasn't sure why he liked her that much, maybe it's her personality, maybe it's how smart she is, he's not sure, but he does know he likes her. He's accepted that she isn't real, though, and that she's only a figment of his imagination. A guy can dream, though, right?

Xavier closed his eyes. "Maybe I'll take a nap, why not?" Xavier thought, "It's just a little math homework."...

_30th Century_

"Miss Tron, do you hear something?" Tron woke up from her day dream, and it quickly became apparent that there was a strange buzzing noise coming from something. "Yeah, I do..." Tron replied, confused. "What the heck is that?" #22 started to look around. "Miss Tron! I found something!"

Tron checked where her Servbot was looking, and saw a gas leak in her rocket. "That's not good..." She thought. Before she could fix it, though, the rocket exploded...into blue? Tron didn't have any time to think about this, however, as she blacked out from the explosion.

_21st Century_

Xavier's attempted nap was interrupted. He couldn't fall asleep, which was odd, considering how tired he was. It took him a minute to notice the buzzing. It was faint at first, and got louder, and louder, and louder...before...

**BAM!**

"AHHHH!"

Xavier nearly fell out of his bed from the noise. It shook him on the inside, and he started to search a bit around his room. He quickly realized he was acting like an idiot looking in his trash can for something that could make THAT noise. His room was pretty small, so the only storage area in his room that had a chance of holding anything in it was his closet. He calmed himself as he walked over to the Closet. "I'm just imagining things..." He comforted himself. "Nothing is in my closet." His thoughts didn't help, though, as he also started to hear voices from his closet. It sounded like "Wha...Where...". There was more, but he tried to block it out. "It's just my imagination." Xavier thought, as he grabbed the handle to his closet and opened it.

Xavier's first thoughts were simple, and rational for this type of situation. "**WHAT THE HELL!**" Was, of course, that very rational thought. What Xavier saw was a girl with brown hair, wearing a blueish black jacket with a pink dress, with a skull symbol embedded on the dress. She was also wearing stockings, pink shoes, and pink gloves. Accompanying her was a yellow robot that if someone wasn't paying attention, could be mistaken for a lego figure. As strange as the sight would be to anyone else, it was even stranger for Xavier, since he knew EXACTLY who this girl was. The Skull Symbol, that hair...

"...T-Tron?" Xavier Stuttered. Was that REALLY her? It couldn't be, he must be losing his mind!

To his shock, however, the girl actually responded. "How do you know my name?" She firmly asked. She seemed as confused as Xavier was at the current moment, but before and questions could be answered, Xavier heard his doorknob turn. Quickly, Xavier shut and locked his closet door.

"What was that noise?" Xavier's mom asked, having just entered the room. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, it was nothing Mom. I just..." Xavier struggled to come up with an excuse for that loud noise. "..Uh...my backpack falling off my bed." Xavier smiled to his mother.

"All right then, just checking." With that, Xavier's mom left the room, and Xavier let out a sigh of relief, opening the closet again.

"I'm really sorry about that."

"Yeah, you should be." Tron growled. "Would you mind explaining where I am?"

"I planned on it." Xavier directs Tron to a chair. "Sit down. I'll explain what I can."

"This is in the 21st century, in the year 2015." Xavier started to explain. "I knew your name because, well, your world is a video game here."

Tron wasn't convinced. "And why should I believe you?"

Xavier sighed. "I'll proof it to you. You're the only daughter in the Bonne family of air pirates, you have an army of 41 "Servbots" whom you treat as children, Your currently 16 years old, and you have a crush on Megaman Volnutt."

"That's...kinda creepy." Tron replied. "...but, fine, you're telling the truth. I'd imagine that finding the parts to make a machine that could send me back to my own time would be pretty difficult, huh?"

Xavier nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"So I'm gonna need some place to stay...?"

Xavier blinked. Holy. Crap. Was she really...? "Uh...yeah, I'd assume so."

Tron smirked. "Give me a sec." The 16 year old air pirate grabbed her Servbot, and jumped out Xavier's bedroom window. Meanwhile, Xavier was just standing there, having a strange feeling of both Confusion, and excitement.

Not even 3 Minutes later, Xavier's door opened yet again. "Just figured I should tell you, Xavier." His mom had come in again. "This girl just came to our door and said she needed a place to stay. She'll be staying in the guest room."

Xavier's mom turned to leave, and behind her was Tron, still smirking. That smirk said a thousand words...

Xavier was sitting there, on his bed. Still thinking about what just happened. Not only did the girl he had a crush on become real, but she's staying in his house! It didn't seem possible. Needing a break from the craziness, Xavier grabbed his math binder, and started to work.


End file.
